


One shot

by bluecalicocat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gun Violence, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda, Robbery, Stray Kids are a family, Team as Family, Worry, it's only one gunshot, jisung is in the wrong place at the wrong time, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: The robber whips around in a split second, panic in his eyes. His whole body flinches at the surprise of hearing someone else in the room, and it looks like a complete accident when his finger grazes the trigger. Jisung is barely given any time to react.-Sometimes you end up in the middle of an armed robbery when you're just looking for noodles. Jisung regrets going out alone now...





	1. A single gunshot

“Chan hyung, we don’t have any noodles.”

Chan looks up from his computer screen with a dazed look on his face, too caught up in his music to have noticed Jisung approach.

“Then go get some?” he replies uncertainly, not seeing the problem. Sure, it’s well past midnight, but there’s a 24/7 convenience store just a block from their dorm.

Jisung pouts, but doesn’t say anything. There’s not really much Chan can do about it anyway.

“Okay hyung, I guess I’m going out then. Bye!”

Jisung grabs his jacket from where it’s been thrown over the back of a chair in the kitchen before heading for the front door, opening and closing it as quietly as possible. After all, it’s the middle of the night. Most people are sleeping.

***

Jisung strolls through the aisle where the instant noodles are, not really in a hurry to get anywhere. They have practice in the morning, but he also knows that everyone else is still awake back in the dorms, so he won’t be the only tired one tomorrow.

There’s only him and the tired-looking cashier in the store at this hour. Jisung feels a bit bad for the guy. It must be pretty boring to just sit here all night, with so few customers and so little to do. The rapper doesn’t blame him for playing around on his phone where he’s seated over by the cash register, since there’s nothing else going on in the store.

Jisung turns back to the noodles, trying to remember which ones it is that Minho likes. He had been chilling with the older back at the dorms when they both realized they were hungry, which is what started his mission to find some noodles. Minho himself hadn’t wanted to come, and Jisung doesn’t blame him. At this time, everything is just cold and dark and empty, so the warm and comfortable dorm sounds a lot more appealing than going out to the convenience store just for noodles. Yet here Jisung is.

He looks away from the shelf as he hears the door to the store opening, more on instinct than actual interest in whoever is coming into to shop. The door isn’t actually visible from his spot behind the shelf, so Jisung quickly looks down at the food again and goes back to trying to remember what he’s supposed to get.

Not many more seconds have passed when there are weird sound coming from the other side of the store. There’s a clicking noise that sounds almost metallic, a sound Jisung has only heard before in movies.

It sounds suspiciously much like a gun.

The voice that speaks up a moment later only increases his anxiety.

“Put your phone away.”

The voice is deep, but something about the way the person speaks makes Jisung think that the guy is purposely making his voice darker. Either to sound threatening or to be harder to recognize, Jisung doesn’t know.

He swallows hard, pushing his nerves down as he walks along the shelves of the aisle he’s in, trying to reach a point where he can see what’s going on. The newcomer most likely doesn’t know that there’s anyone else in here, and Jisung would like to keep it that way.

In the heavy silence that has settled over the store, the sound of the cashier’s gasp is audible all the way to where Jisung is standing. There’s some clattering that Jisung figures is the sound of the cashier doing as he’s told and putting away his phone.

“Give me all the money.”

“P-please, don’t shoot.”

The cashier’s voice is wavering, nervous, but judging from the noise that follows it, he must be following the instructions. Jisung takes the opportunity to get his own phone out, starting to dial the emergency number, but doesn’t think he’ll be able to speak without alerting the robber of his presence, not with how quiet it is in here.

As he hears coins begin to rattle, Jisung reaches the end of the aisle and peeks around the corner very slowly, his heart feeling like it’s trying to beat itself out of his chest. He doesn’t even dare to breathe as he sticks his head out just enough to get a better view of the scene.

A man, dressed from head to toe in black and with his face covered by a face mask, is standing with a metallic thing pointing at the cashier’s frightened face. A gun, Jisung’s anxious brain supplies a second later.

Jisung pulls his head back shakily, glancing down at his phone screen where he now has the emergency number dialed. He truly has no idea what to do. The armed man is between him and the room’s only exit, and there’s no way he’ll be able to say anything if he calls, not without being heard. On the other hand, the robber seems to be getting agitated, and Jisung is scared of what might happen if he doesn’t intervene.

“Hurry up!” the man snaps, and the cashier flinches so badly that he drops a lot of the money. Some coins clatter helplessly against the ground, and Jisung sees as the robber narrows his eyes.

Before he can think too much about it, Jisung lets his thumb hit the call button and lifts the phone up to his ear.

The answer comes before anything else has time to happen in front of him. Jisung takes a deep breath and starts speaking.

He only says their current address, followed by “he has a gun”, assuming that the responder will understand enough.

Jisung doesn’t bother lowering his tone, and in the silence of the store, the other two can hear him all too clearly.

The robber whips around in a split second, panic in his eyes. His whole body flinches at the surprise of hearing someone else in the room, and it looks like a complete accident when his finger grazes the trigger. Jisung is barely given any time to react.

A single gunshot rings out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i always gotta hurt jisung hehehhe i'm sorry


	2. Is he okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if the app i'm describing in this chapter is a thing anywhere aside from where i live, but otherwise i guess i'm making it a thing?

Chan enters the living room, his eyes finding Changbin on the couch with a computer on his lap. A frown settles on Chan's face.

“What are you doing up?” he asks. Changbin only looks away from his screen long enough to send him a small grin.

“You’re up too”, he replies cheekily, and Chan rolls his eyes, but there’s no heat behind the gesture. He walks closer and sits down next to the other, close enough that their shoulders touch.

“Maybe I was just about to go to bed.” They both know that he probably wasn’t, but Chan still wants to know why Changbin hasn’t yet finished up the lyrics that he said he would be done with almost an hour earlier.

“Well, fine.” Changbin writes a few more words before closing the laptop, turning to give Chan his full attention. “I was actually about to wrap this up, but Jisung went out, like, fifteen minutes ago or something, so I figured I should wait until he comes back before I go to bed.”

Chan hums. That’s a reasonable excuse. He still thinks that Changbin might appreciate some company while he waits for the younger member to come back, so he stays put next to him.

Both of them take out their phones and do their respective things, even though they’re sitting shoulder to shoulder. None of them speak. They don’t even glance up from their screens when they hear Seungmin yelling at someone, probably Hyunjin, to give him his shirt back. The dorm is full of life despite the late hour.

Barely two minutes have passed when Chan gets a notification at the top of his screen. Normally, he would have ignored it, but it’s from the emergency app he had installed on his phone a few months prior, when their neighbors’ house almost burned down and they didn’t even know about it until they returned from practice to see that the whole place was practically impossible to enter thanks to the tape that had been put up to keep people from getting close.

Now, Chan has an app that alerts him of emergency calls anywhere close to their home, whether it's fires or robberies or something else. The few notifications he gets from the app can usually be ignored, but he always makes sure to read them, just in case.

All Chan has to do this time is read the headline.

“Changbin”, he speaks up, to which the other only replies with a hum to show that he’s listening. “Did Jisung say which convenience store he was going to?”

Changbin hasn’t looked away from his own phone.

“Well, no, but you know there’s only one near our house that’s open at this time.”

Chan already knew as much, but he had still wished that wouldn’t have been the case.

Changbin must sense that the atmosphere of the room has changed, because he looks up toward Chan with a questioning gaze.

“Chan hyung?” he asks. The leader meets his worried eyes with a serious expression, not having the time to make what he’s going to say sound any less scary.

“There was just an armed robbery at that convenience store.” Changbin’s eyes widen, and Chan continues. “There was only one person working, and the story was empty aside from the robber and a teenage boy. One shot was fired, but they don't know if anyone was hurt yet.”

A second after Chan’s finished, Changbin is pulling open his contacts and scrolling, quickly finding Jisung’s name before clicking the ‘call’ symbol next to it. They both stare at his screen and hold their breaths as they wait for someone to pick up. Neither of them know what to think. All they can do is stare and listen to the dialing tone as their wait for someone to pick up, wait for something to change.

When Jisung’s voicemail starts to play, Changbin curses out loud. Chan notices that his fingers are shaking.

“Hey, hey, calm down”, Chan puts a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I’ll go get everyone else, bring them to the living room.” Seeing Changbin’s confused face, he goes on. “They have to know about this, especially if we have to go somewhere to pick Jisung up. We can’t just leave the dorm without explaining anything to them.”

Changbin lets out a huff of air. He nods, raking a hand through his hair. They’re both stressed about this situation, anxious about what might have happened, and the lack of information isn’t exactly helping.

Ten minutes and a short speech later, there are five shocked faces staring at Chan, waiting, hoping that he has something else to say. More information, maybe a promise that Jisung will be fine. Anything, really. After a few more moments of nobody speaking, it becomes clear that this is all they know.

“So you’re saying Jisung could be hurt?” Minho becomes the one to break the silence. Hyunjin visibly flinches at his words, but no one reprimands him for it. He’s just saying what they’re all thinking.

“No one’s saying anything”, Changbin finally speaks up in a gentle voice. “We don’t know, but Jisung is smart. I don’t think he would have put himself in any more danger than necessary.”

“But if he was fine, they would have let him go straight home. Right?” Jeongin asks, but nobody has a decent answer to that. Because it’s true. If Jisung was unharmed, there would have been no need to keep him around for anything more than to give a statement, and he surely would have been available to respond when Chan and Changbin tried to call him a couple of minutes earlier.

The ringing of Chan’s phone interrupts the silence that follows, and for a hopeful second, they all wonder if it’s Jisung. The unknown number displayed at the top of the screen tells them almost immediately that it's not the case.

Chan still reaches out and answers the call, managing to sound a lot more put-together than he feels when he speaks.

“Is this Christopher Bang?” a female voice asks, and Chan tries not to frown.

“Yeah, this is he. Who’s this?”

“My name is Kim Minji, and I’m calling from the Asan Medical Center. You’re listed as the emergency contact of Han Jisung.”

Chan’s heart does a painful flip inside his chest, and he swallows harshly as he stands up from the couch, making some “uh-uh” type of sound to confirm that he’s heard her. He already has all of the member’s attention on him, but his movements makes them pay even more attention. They stay quiet as he talks.

“Is he okay?” Chan can’t stop himself from asking. Some worried glances are exchanged among the other members, but Chan ignores them.

“He was just admitted to the emergency room for a bullet wound. Luckily, the injury he sustained isn’t dangerous, and he will make a full recovery, but I am obligated to inform you of this. Visiting hours are technically closed, but since it happened so recently, you may be allowed to see him.”

“Yes, thank you so much!” Chan says before hanging up and turning back to the members. Everyone is already staring at him, wide-eyed and waiting for some sort of explanation.

Chan’s smile manages to calm them down a little bit, but even then, the worry still lingers in the air.

“Jisung’s at the Asan Medical Center, and from the sound of it, he wasn’t badly injured, and she said that we could get to see him if we go there.”

Felix, who has been pretty quiet until now, is the first one on his feet.

“Let’s go”, he says in English, but everyone understand the simple phrase. Despite the fact that he’s one of the younger members in the group, everyone follows and stands after he speaks.

Chan himself doesn’t hang around any longer, heading with his members toward the front door, ready to go see Jisung.


	3. Close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the members visit jisung at the hospital

The waiting room is blank, expressionless, and the scene does little to calm their nerves as they wait to be let into the room. Apparently, they arrive at the same time as a nurse checks on Jisung, so they can’t be let into his room immediately, though they have been told that it won’t be long before they will get to see the boy.

All eight of them are spread out around the room, taking up the entire space themselves. It’s a good thing there aren’t any others here right now.

Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin have cuddled up against each other on one of the couches, though the youngest looks a little tense about being in the middle of them. On the couch next to that sits Changbin with Felix on his lap, Minho right next to them, holding Changbin’s hand, but otherwise keeping to himself. Chan is sitting in an armchair next to the rest of the group.

They’re all tired, but you wouldn’t think so based on fast they shoot up from their seats when a nurse walks into the waiting area. Since there’s no one else in the room, she can only be here for them.

“Can we see him?” Minho asks before the nurse even has time to open her mouth. She looks at him with a slightly surprised expression, but nods at the question.

“Yeah, I just got done changing his bandages, so you can see him now”, the nurse smiles.

It’s not exactly hospital policy to allow seven people in one room, especially not when visiting hours are technically over, so Chan is thankful that the hospital is making so many exceptions for them.

Logically, he knows that Jisung is alive and will recover completely, but that doesn’t stop the worry that's coursing through their entire group.

Chan reaches Jisung’s room first, purposely forcing the rest of the members to slow down by stopping in front of the door. Rushing into Jisung’s room in a panic while he’s injured wouldn’t be the best idea.

Chan glances around at the others, hoping that they can calm down a little, before pushing the door open.

Jisung’s face is a bit pale when he looks up at them, and the white sheets of the hospital bed he’s in only amplifies that impression. He doesn’t look as bad as they had worried he might, the only visible injuries being the bandaging around his left arm and the red area around his temple. It's probably going to bruise in the next day or so.

Surprisingly, Jeongin is the first person who runs up to the hospital bed. He stops for half a second in front of Jisung, as if waiting for permission. After a small nod from Jisung, he throws himself at the older boy.

“I was so scared”, they all hear Jeongin whisper, and nobody wants to interrupt their moment, letting the two roommates hug each other for some time.

The other 00-liners are all ready to pounce when Jeongin finally pulls back. Seungmin and Felix have already walked around to the other side of the bed to reach Jisung with more ease, while Hyunjin comes up next to Jeongin.

The older members watch as the rest of them pile up on the bed in a messy hug, speaking over each other as the previous tension begins to dissipate.

“Are you okay?”

“How are you feeling?”

“We were super worried!”

“Does it hurt a lot?”

Jisung has no chance to respond to a single question, but the others don’t seem to be expecting him to. They just keep showering him in affection and voicing their care, until they’re eventually interrupted.

“Okay guys, let him breathe”, Chan tells them, and they all back away, though they don’t leave the bed entirely. Felix and Hyunjin have climbed up on either side of Jisung and are kind of side-hugging him.

“It doesn’t hurt a lot”, Jisung finally gets a chance to say, and it’s almost surprising how fine he sounds. His voice is the same, maybe a bit tired, but you couldn’t tell he was hurt just from hearing him speak. At the doubtful look Chan sends him, Jisung giggles. “I mean, it definitely hurts, but as much as it did before. The bullet didn’t actually go into my arm, it just tore off some skin since I was already jumping aside.”

“That must have been horrifying.” Hyunjin shudders.

And no one else says anything, because yeah, any one of them would have been scared shitless in that situation. Maybe it wouldn’t have been as terrifying if the man hadn’t had a gun, but he did, and he also ended up using it, so fear wasn’t exactly an unwarranted emotion.

“Next time you’re getting noodles in the middle of the night, I’m coming with”, Minho mutters, voice low but easily heard in the silence of the room.

Everyone else is still quiet when a nurse appears from the hallway, stopping in the door frame to look around the room. The members turn to the nurse as soon as she appears, able to guess what she’s about to say.

“I’m sorry, but you will have to leave soon. Visiting hours start again at seven, so you can all come back then, but if you want to, one person can stay.”

After informing them of that, she smiles at them before turning around to leave again, probably moving to go check on another patient.

Changbin, who’s been relatively quiet ever since they arrived, speaks up.

“I’ll do it. I’ll stay.”

Chan is slightly hesitant, but seems like he’s fine with it.

“Are you sure? Otherwise I could do it.”

They still haven’t gone to bed, so they’re all very tired, and even though Jisung’s condition is stable now, whoever stays is probably not getting the best night’s sleep. That doesn’t mean no one wants to stay. Most of them want to, but they’re willing to let Changbin do it.

“No, I want to”, Changbin insists, stepping forward a bit from where he’s practically hidden in the corner of the room. “I’ll call if anything happens, but I’m guessing all of you will be back in a few hours.”

“Yeah, okay then”, Chan agrees after glancing around at the others to make sure that no one is upset about the decision. “We’ll go home and put the babies to sleep, but we’ll be back… Did she say visiting hours started at seven?”

“Yes”, Changbin confirms before turning to the members that are all still piled up around Jisung on and around the bed. “Children, get out.” His tone is only slightly joking as he orders the younger ones out.

Felix and Hyunjin each give one last squeeze before jumping off the bed and following the others. Seungmin mouths a “we’ll be back” to Jisung as he heads out, and Jeongin simply sends a small smile toward the older.

While they’re leaving, Minho takes a step closer to the bed, something close to guilt on his face, and it has Jisung furrowing his brows before Minho even starts talking.

“Sungie, I’m sorry”, he says. His voice is quiet, as if he doesn't want the others in the room to hear.

“Why would you be?” Jisung asks, thoroughly confused. “You’re not the one who was robbing the store, you’re not the one who pulled the trigger. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Yes, I do”, Minho huffs. “I’m the one who sent you to the store in the first place. It’s the middle of the night, I shouldn’t have done that. You wouldn’t be hurt if I hadn’t.”

Jisung gives Minho an unimpressed look.

“You didn’t make me do anything. I went out because I wanted to, and I’m sorry, but you don’t get to take the blame for what happened. Okay? Now hug me.”

Jisung holds his arms out expectantly, and even though Minho still isn’t convinced, he steps further forward and returns the hug.

In the background, Chan and Changbin chuckle at the scene in front of them before the leader goes to leave the room with the others. By the time Minho steps back from Jisung, the only other person in the room is Changbin.

Jisung waves Minho goodbye, and the older closes the door silently on his way out after sending a small but genuine smile toward the younger. When he turns his attention back to Changbin, the older is approaching the bed.

“Scoot over”, Changbin says, gesturing with his hand for Jisung to move, which he’s quick to do. He watches as the older climbs up next to him on the bed, the two of them being able to fit rather comfortably despite the size of it.

Changbin puts an arm around Jisung, careful not to touch the bandaging on his arm as he does. Jisung snuggles closer while he moves, putting his head on Changbin’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

“I’m tired”, he mumbles.

“Close your eyes”, Changbin speaks gently, lowering his voice in the silence of the room. “You can sleep now.”

Trying not to jostle Jisung too much, he reaches for the small table next to the bed where he’d put his phone and earplugs earlier. They’re already plugged in, and for once in his life, they’re not a tangled mess. He easily puts one in his own ear before holding the other out, offering it to Jisung. The younger takes it with a small smile.

“Thanks”, he whispers before closing his eyes.

Changbin scrolls through his phone for something sleep-friendly to listen to, ending up at some piano music he knows Jisung enjoys. Then, he puts his phone down and leans back, arm still around Jisung as they both go to sleep.


	4. We'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! i'm gonna be honest, i forgot i still had one chapter left to write on this story which is why this update never came... anyway, enjoy!

The next day is a lot better.

Both Changbin and Jisung wake up around eight in the morning, though the younger has been tossing and turning for an hour at that point. The older doesn’t mention it.

Changbin is still in the process of trying to make his body come to life when the door opens and a nurse enters, sending the pair on the bed a small smile once she notices they’re awake. She doesn’t say anything.

As she steps forward toward Jisung to check on his injuries, Changbin stands and moves over to the small couch opposite the hospital bed to give her more space. He glances at Jisung to make sure he seems okay with that, before taking his phone to text Chan.

The leader is already awake, despite how late all of them must have gone to bed yesterday, but it would be hypocritical of Changbin to point that out, so he simply lets Chan know they’re awake and waiting for updates from the doctors. Chan sends him a thumbs up and a bunch of questions about Jisung in response.

Changbin looks up again just as the nurse finishes changing the bandage on Jisung’s arm, moving on to check the bruise on his forehead. Apparently, that had happened when he hit his head on the floor after getting shot.

The nurse doesn’t talk a lot, mostly asks Jisung question about how he’s feeling, but when she’s about to leave a few minutes later, she turns to speak to the young boy.

“I think you might get to go home later today”, the woman comments, something that makes both Jisung and Changbin smile. It’s only been hours since he got here, but these white walls have already started to feel suffocating.

As soon as the door has closed behind her, Changbin stands up again and moves back to sit next to Jisung, carefully putting an arm around him in the process. Given their current hospital setting, it feels oddly casual.

The events of last night will be the main thing on everyone’s mind for a lot longer, and Changbin can imagine that Jisung will get tired of talking about how he’s feeling if that continues to be the only thing people ask him about, so instead of doing that, he starts to talk about random things. How the latest tracks are coming along, if he watched the most recent episode of that drama Hyunjin has gotten them all addicted to, what he thinks about Minho’s new selfies on instagram (“hyung, it wouldn’t be Minho hyung if he didn’t post weird selfies with ugly filters”).

Jisung, who’s seemed slightly tense since they woke up, slowly starts to relax. Changbin thinks that maybe things will be okay.

-

He gets discharged that same afternoon. The doctor tells him to be careful with moving his arm so he doesn’t reopen the wound, and to avoid doing anything too physical for a couple of weeks. Some of the other members have also showed up at that point, and Chan sends Jisung a pointed look when they hear the last part, something that clearly says he will personally make sure that Jisung rests well until he’s properly healed.

Then they go home. It’s almost as if nothing has happened, if you ignore the fact that Jisung has a bandage around his arm and the glances his members keep giving him, as if they’re scared he’ll disappear again if they go too long without looking at him. Other than that, things are almost normal.

-

Jisung doesn’t participate in any schedules the next three weeks, and JYP releases a statement about the incident to explain the reason for his absence. The rapper himself posts on Instagram exactly twice in those three weeks, and Seungmin jokes that he’s never been this active on social media before, to which Jisung replies by trying to kick him.

Chan keeps an eye on Jisung during those weeks, and is surprised when the younger’s smile never seems to falter. He would have thought that what happened would have left some trace other than the physical injuries, maybe in the form of nightmares or anxiety or something, but nothing like that happens. In the beginning, the members are hesitant to bring up what happened and they don’t like leaving him alone, but when Jisung keeps acting fine, they slowly let go of their worry. The accident doesn’t appear to have affected him, so Chan believes that maybe he actually is fine, and Jisung seems to feel that way. Nothing out of the ordinary happens.

At least not for the first two weeks.

Chan doesn’t remember falling asleep, but it’s clear that it happened, because when he blinks his eyes open, he’s met with the darkness of his bedroom. He had been working on a song, but someone must have come in after he fell asleep. The computer has been moved away from his bed.

At first he’s not sure what woke him up, but then he turns his head, as if he senses another person’s presence, and sees a pair of wide eyes looking back at him.

“Jisung”, Chan says after a second of staring, voice tinted with a bit of surprise. The younger lets out a soft breath at that. Chan tilts his head as he notices how tense Jisung seems, and based on how much his eyes shine even in the darkness of the room, Chan thinks that either he has been crying, or he’s been very close to it.

That realization instantly activates his parental instincts.

“Hey, Sungie, come here”, he speaks softly, opening his arms for the other, and Jisung doesn’t even hesitate before jumping into his leader’s embrace. Chan can feel him shaking, so he tries to rub his arms in a comforting matter in hopes of calming the boy down.

It’s a few minutes later when Jisung pulls back.

“I‘m sorry hyung”, he mumbles, his eyes downcast as he fidgets with the sleeve of his sweater. Chan frowns.

“Sungie, are you okay?” he asks. It’s obvious that the answer is no, but he’s trying to give the other boy an opening to tell him about it.

Jisung glances up.

“I had a nightmare.” If possible, his voice seems even lower now. “I just, I had to check…”

He trails off, and Chan isn’t sure what exactly it is he felt the need to check, but the implication is there. Maybe he’s not as okay with being alone as it had seemed. Jisung speaks again. “I’m sorry for waking you…”

“No, no, don’t be sorry!” Chan waits until Jisung is looking at him before continuing. “You can come to me, yeah? To any of the members. We’ll all listen to you, and you don’t have to be sorry about it. All of us, we just wanna help you.”

Jisung sniffs, and then the first tear falls.

Chan wordlessly pulls him back into his arms, putting a hand at the back of Jisung’s head as the boy cries into his shoulder. The darkness around them is filled with silence that’s only broken by Jisung’s sobs, but it doesn’t feel as suffocating as it does when you’re alone.

A soft sigh leaves Chan’s lips as he pats Jisung’s head again. He doesn’t want Jisung to be sad, but at the same time, he’s thankful that the younger is at least sharing it with someone and giving them the chance to help.

When the tears seem like they’ve stopped, Chan moves his arm so that it rests around Jisung and lets him lean his head against his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep”, Jisung mumbles, though the exhaustion is clear in his voice.

“You can sleep in here. If you’re nice, I might even cuddle you.” Jisung shows a small smile at that, which Chan takes as a win. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

He basically has to move Jisung all on his own, because apparently the boy is a lot more tired than he's been letting on, but it’s not that hard considering they’re already on the bed.

Once they’re both under the covers, Jisung snuggled up to Chan’s side, the boy speaks again. His voice is a bit slurred with sleep.

“Hyung, thank you for being there for me.”

Chan smiles.

“Thank you for letting me.”


End file.
